Niña
by VampireKanna
Summary: Un amor problemático... tengo que decírselo, antes de q se marche, pero si todo es distinto y en mi solo ve un amigo? Songfic


**Aclaraciones:** Que mal, pero Naruto no me pertenece ToT...

Es la primera historia q subo, onegai déjenme reviews y no me golpeen

nOn/ el songfic va para una personita q me pidió q lo hiciera/

**Niña:**

_/Narrado por Shikamaru/_

Te ibas de Konoha, te mire y lo recuerdo, estabas mas hermosa que la ves que te vi en los exámenes Chunnin, donde tu semblante serio te hacia ver mas sexy; y gracias a eso, en nuestro enfrentamiento yo me rendí ante ti, con aquella excusa incluso mas problemática que mi propia vida.

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi  
No he dejado de pensar en ti  
Y aunque solo fue una vez  
Caí rendido a tus pies_

Yo te mire y perseguí, estabas apunto de regresar a tu aldea en el país del viento  
Temari!!! - grite, y te volteaste

Con un sonrojo apenas visible me dijiste- s-si dime Shika-kun…?? Yo me ruboricé ante tal acto, el sonrojo y tus bellos ojos azules verdosos formaban un precioso contraste con aquel lindo cielo azulado, no sabia que decirte… o tal vez si, solo que me quede sin habla ante tal belleza…

_Y no se como acercarme a ti  
Preguntarte si quieres salir  
Y empezarte a conquistar  
Hasta llegarte a enamorar_

Etto… yo t-te qu...quie-quiero decir… me p-preguntaba s-si…emm…- no me lo creí, yo ahí como un problemático idiota tartamudeando y tú sonriéndome como cual ángel caído del cielo.  
Tú me dijiste- tranquilo…, me recuerdas a Hinata frente a Naruto.- Me sorprendí, quizás ya te habías dado cuenta….o quizás no.  
_  
__CORO  
Niña en mi mente estas  
Y no te puedo olvidar  
Todo el tiempo pensando en ti  
Y no te puedo encontrar  
Niña donde andarás  
En mi sueños siempre estas  
Eres dueña de mi alma  
Eres toda mi felicidad__  
_  
Perdiendo la vergüenza te pregunté si querías dar una vuelta conmigo, me sentí triste al escuchar de tus labios que no podías, pero eso se desvaneció cuando me dijiste:  
…demo, Shikamaru… por ser tú… si voy- luego esto me dedicaste una sonrisa más radiante que la anterior y tomaste de mi brazo, estaba feliz de estar con la dueña de todos mis pensamientos y sueños, así deseando no olvidar nunca ese primer encuentro.

_Quiero descubrir como eres tú  
Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul  
Con el tiempo tú sabrás  
Que esto no fue casualidad  
_  
Te lleve a la caída de una cascada quedaste embobada mirándola, al parecer no la conocías... luego mis dudas se disiparon, con solo verte, lo único que hice fue abrazarte, quedaste impresionada pero no te importo, y te refugiaste en mi como una pequeña niña, te apreté fuerte contra mi pecho y te susurre al oído- mi ángel problemático-

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
Ya veras que yo te haré feliz  
Solo dame una señal  
Para que yo te pueda amar  
CORO: Niña en mi mente estas… _

Pasaban los segundos, ninguno de los dos se quería separar, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que talvez correspondías mis sentimientos y me puse fantasear una vida contigo, pero… si todo era distinto y en mi solo veías un amigo???

_Y ya me quiero mirar en esos ojos de mar  
Con los que tanto sueño  
Solo dame una señal  
_

Luego recuerdo que te separé de mí y observe tus hermosos ojos, en ese momento descubriría si me amabas al igual que yo a ti; luego de despertar de esos ojos que me hipnotizaban:

Temari, watashi… watashi daisuke- seguido esto, cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando un rechazo tuyo, pero lo único que sentí fueron unos calidos labios sobre los míos, de inmediato me di cuenta lo que pasaba, así que correspondí a aquel beso,… fue el primero y mas dulce de toda mi vida, se que nunca lo olvidaría, ya que entre aquel beso tu me confesaste tu amor.

_Quiero descubrir como eres tú  
Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul  
Con el tiempo tú sabrás  
Que esto no fue casualidad  
_

Después de separarnos, te abrasé fuertemente, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo, y nuevamente te susurre al oído:- esto no es una casualidad, esto es nuestro destino – tú reíste y me dijiste- calla, que ya me recuerdas a Neji- reímos un rato recordando a algunos amigos y sus desastres…

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
Ya veras que yo te haré feliz  
Solo dame una señal  
Para que yo te pueda amar  
CORO: Niña en mi mente estas…_

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos, te acomode al igual que yo en un inmenso árbol cercano, para así proceder a seguir tu ejemplo y prepararme para el siguiente día enfrentar a tus hermanos, o mejor dicho escapar de ellos...

Este es y será mi sueño siempre... te juro mi ángel que te haré feliz, aunque todo sea problemático... yo, te amo...


End file.
